stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
"Always, Like a Shooting Star"
Script Sam killed the girl. To sail into the shining galaxy, he offered her red blood to the ship's engine. In the end, what Sam truly loved was not the girl, but his longing for the world out in the galaxy. The girl he loved had never been more than a flower adorning his journey. Sam got on the ship and sailed out into the galaxy. But soon, Sam realized... Though he was in the galaxy he had dreamt of, all those worlds were different from the fish planet of his birth. The fish planet was but one world in the vast galaxy. The galaxy was not some far off world. Sam had been living in its brilliance all along. Why did he kill the girl? Is that all? Is that really the end of the story? Fine. I'm done with your story. Get out. Goodbye. Something's not right. Everything's fine. No it's not. Look. Good morning. Yep. I'm glad you're feeling better. Thanks for saving me the other night. Don't talk about that at school. Sorry! That's all I wanted to say. Whatever. I only did what I wanted to. But... But Sugata, you... Sugata... You apprivoised knowing you could die... Um... for you... I'm not feeling well after all. I'm going home. Um... yeah. No problem. See you tomorrow! See? That's not right. It's like they're fighting. Are they? It looks like it! Sugata's acting really cold. Plus, those two were out yesterday. Are you sure nothing happened? Man, what happened to the trio? The trio? Absolutely. It's because you took Ms. Agemaki out on a date two days ago, right? So now the trio is fighting. The trio? You're saying I'm in the fight too? You are! Did you hit me? Sugata? Be careful. Do you want to die? I guess we are fighting... The meeting of the Glittering Crux will now commence. My brothers. Sugata Shindo, who apprivoised Samekh, has awakened from his deep slumber. The Star Driver of Samekh has been born! Still, we don't know about Samekh itself. He may have a powerful first phase, but he is not in the second phase, and he can't pilot the Cybody, so he isn't a threat. The project has not changed. The rule that whoever defeats Tauburn becomes our leader also has not changed. The rule may not have changed, but we still must rethink our strategy. We must assume that Sugata Shindo is on Takuto Tsunashi's side. He may try to use that powerful first phase to affect Cybody combat. Interesting... Using a first phase power in second phase combat is a great idea. You're pretty cheerful. Who was it who went to recruit Samekh's Star Driver and failed again? Oops. Sorry about that. Regardless, given the awakening of Samekh's Driver, our top priority is to reach the third phase as soon as possible. Otherwise, we will never defeat Tauburn. You're looking unusually down today. She slipped through your hands again, I see. They were free... from the beginning. You always end up letting your precious things go on a whim. Wako. Keito? {\an8}Are you going to return that present? {\an8}Aren't you going to keep it and find another reason to give it to him later like you usually do? {\an8}It's not that. It's the wrong size, so I'm exchanging it. {\an8}Oh. Hold it, hold it! I'm getting on! Let me on! I guess that works too. Here, fox, fox, fox! Um... This bus goes to the ferry dock, right? Yes. It's the third stop down. Thank you! Are you traveling? Well... yes, I am. That must be nice. Honestly, I was locked up in a giant birdcage until this morning. What? You were happy, weren't you? Yes. I liked the man who put me in the cage, so the cage didn't bother me. He said he liked me too. I wonder why... Sometimes, even if people really like each other, it just doesn't work out. In the end, I decided to leave this island and try to get by on my own. Well, goodbye. Um... Good luck. Good luck. Good luck! Thank you. Good luck to you too. phase display data relay, switching to E mode. ADPS online. Remote job input. Accelerated simulation has proceeded from area 5 to 8. I see you're hard at work, Professor Green. You're positively glowing. Glowing? Did something nice happen? A boy, perhaps? It's something in your aura. My aura? Scarlet Kiss has had that kind of curious aura today too. Succeeded in isolating the self-repair system. Okay, trace started. The rest is yours. Understood. Setting marker beacon. Isn't her first phase controlling boys she kisses? So, can't you guess who she's kissed? Of course. Let's see if it's any good. Sugata... you're all mine now... The fluttering snowflakes are pieces of stars If you reach your hand out to the sky You can feel the wishes come and go All caught in a Monochrome Hey. What're you looking at me like that for? I just want to talk to Sugata for a bit. Is that okay? Just between us guys. Of course. Jaguar? Let's go. Miss Wako has it nice... You got Tiger and Jaguar to leave? Thanks. Did you know that they're supposed to kill me if I ever try to leave the island? People with Samekh's mark are not allowed to leave the island. That's been the Shindo family law for generations. So I've been under guard since I was a child. You've kept a knife in your pocket since you were a child. Wako said she's been wondering about that for a long time. She's been too scared to ask why. You don't show your face to anyone. You stay in your far off world, with walls all around you. Well, aren't you forward today. Do you even understand how hopeless it is for me and Wako to know that we're trapped on this island? You're an outsider. Wako hasn't given up hope. Did she tell you that? And I'm going to destroy all of the Crux's Cybodies. Then Wako will be able to leave. Let me ask you something. The bag Wako had today was your birthday present. You knew that, didn't you? You knew and you refused it, didn't you? I thought I told you not to be stupid and attack me. I could kill you with my first phase. You wouldn't do it. You can't love or hate anyone enough to kill someone. You don't care about me enough to want to kill me. I don't think you even care about yourself beyond staying alive! You're no different. I've been curious about you since the day we met. Why did you swim over when it could have cost you your life? You can't fool me. You were testing yourself. I don't show my face to anyone? How much of yours have you shown? You weren't going all out with that punch just now, were you? Or is that really the power you're going to protect Wako with? If it is, I don't need to use the King's Pillar. I could kill someone like you whenever I wanted. Come on. I'll put you in your place. Zero Time! Takuto... and Sugata... What? Sugata! Apprivoise! Dazzling the stage! Galactic Pretty Boy! Tauburn! Sugata Shindo is under the control of Scarlet Kiss's first phase. He's all mine now! Sugata! Sugata's overflowing libido is pouring into my Peshent! With Samekh's power added to its own, Peshent is invincible! I knew this would be fun. Takuto Tsunashi and Sugata Shindo are friends. They won't be able to fight. I've won. I'm the one who'll beat the Galactic Pretty Boy! Please, no... Takuto, Sugata... Sugata... Sugata...! Let's do this, Sugata! Come on, Takuto! Uh... what's going on? Very impressive. Scarlet Kiss's first phase can control the subject so completely... No! This isn't me! He's piloting it! He's taken control of my Peshent! What's wrong? Is that all you've got, Takuto? Why are you making Wako sad? You hurt her, Sugata! You don't understand! That knife is... It's for protecting Wako! You're so awkward, islander! Shut it, outsider! They're... cracking jokes? No! Peshent can't contain Samekh's power! The adventure of life goes on. Category:Episodes